


Bucky's Fingerless Mittens

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thing between Bucky and Nat to buy the most hideous fuzzy fingerless mittens possible. Bucky likes them because they make his arm "not scary" and Nat likes how happy they make him</p><p>really short and kinda stupid but pretty cute :3  (pardon my uncreative title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Fingerless Mittens

Headcanon:  
“Bucky has an entire collection of brightly colored hand-knitted fingerless mittens that he likes to wear around because they make his metal arm look not scary. He’d wear them on missions, but no one could keep a straight face the first time he tried (with a pair of neon pink mittens).”

 

 

“Is that the one you took when Bucky first got his mittens?” Steve asked, tapping Nat’s computer.  
“Oh, yeah…” she grinned, her light lipstick smile spreading to the corners of her face. “The hot pink ones.”

They were in the common area, sitting on one of the large leather couches that faced the TV, but the television didn’t have to be on. Nat’s pictures were far more entertaining. There, on Nat’s blog for all to see, was Bucky smiling widely, his eyes closed but his face beaming with pride, wearing his hoodie, jeans, and bright pink fingerless mittens. He loved the mittens because he thought it made his metal arm less scary. And it did, in a hilarious way. Steve’s mind flashed back to a few weeks prior. He remembered how Bucky was finally comfortable around the others, but still thought he looked like an assassin.

 

“Hey guys,” Bucky had said, walking into the kitchen, reaching for the fridge handle. 

He had been eating doublestuffed oreos nonstop, even for breakfast, so Nat tried to hide them, but to no avail. He sat at the table next to her, purposely crunching them in her ear with a smile. It was then that everyone noticed the huge, fuzzy pink fingerless mittens on his hands, reaching back into the oreo package.

“Mittens?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow. “Tony’s lucky he’s in California, or he’d probably be dead right about now.”  
“No, no, that’s the point,” Bucky replied, matter of factly. “They’re supposed to make me look like I WON’T kill people. Even Tony.”  
Steve laughed at that as Bucky brushed the black-brown crumbs off his mitten and shoved another oreo in his mouth.

 

Later that day, there had been a mission. No time to waste, they had gone as they were. Unfortunately, this included Bucky. Sam had insisted on referring to him as “Kitten with the Mittens” over their earpieces. Bucky responded back in Russian. Only Nat laughed.  
“Burn,” she would say every time.

So he made them an “anywhere but a mission” thing.

Nat scrolled down to the second picture of Bucky’s mittens. The purple ones with the bright blue zigzags. She smiled. The ones she first found for him.

 

“These weren’t easy to find, you know,” she told him, barely escaping his bear-hug.

“Eh, neither was I,” Bucky shrugged. “Thaaankyouuu,” he sang.  
“Well, put them on!” she urged, pleased that she had easily made him so happy.

He nodded and slipped them on, waving them in front of her, fingers wriggling.

“Who makes a men’s XL size fingerless mitten, I’ll never know, but I am glad you like them.”

Ever since then, they’d made it a thing between the two of them-fuzzy fingerless mittens. She could tell it was important to him to look less like an assassin and more like a person, so she continued to search every store and every website there was. The more stupid they looked, the better. Bucky proudly wore any new pair he was given, and would go out of his way to wear the cutesy ones in front of Tony. If he said a word, he had Natasha to go through. She could tell it pleased him immensely every time he wore them and Tony’s lip would quiver, dying not being able to say anything, because Nat would be a few feet within earshot, eyes glaring, fist ready.

And she was pretty sure he was up to 53 different pairs now, him favoring the obscure mint ones with narwhals on them. But the best mittens were the ones she got from Bucky when he attempted to make a pair for her for Christmas. He had failed horribly, but she received her misshapen knot of yarn with a teary eye. 

 

Nat looked at the picture again and felt proud of what she had captured: Bucky flaunting his mittens, her posing accordingly, and Steve in the background, his hands covering his face, shaking his head. Heh.  
“Wait, is that me in that-”  
“OOP OHNO Awww, it’s gone,” she said, quickly scrolling past it so that Steve wouldn’t delete it. Steve hated pictures that he was in. 

 

Nat continued to scroll through her old posts.

“Oh, hey! I remember that!” she pointed out, gesturing towards the picture of Clint.  
“What was he even trying to do?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I bet him $10 he couldn’t eat two extra large pieces of pizza at the same time.”  
“And?”  
“And I’m $10 poorer because of it.”


End file.
